An Encounter With The Past
by Princess In Love
Summary: The Potters and The Weasleys are in Godric's Hollow to see the place where Lily and James Potter died.But James Sirius Potter finds himself with his grandparents,on the night of 31st October 1981!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys, here is a new story. I need your help with your reviews. Thanks to all those who reviewed my pat stories. I need help with this too...**

James stared at the place where his father had lost his parents. So many years have passed since. The downfall of Voldemort the first time, Death of James and Lily,Harry's years at Hogwarts, the second wizarding war, he have heard everything from his parents, uncles and aunts. But it was the first time that he is visiting the place. He looked at it in wonder.

"Come on James we have to go." his father's voice broke into his thoughts.

James looked at his father. He could see the pain the, sorrow in his father's green eyes. Snow covered his brown hair.

"Dad." James said."Please I want to stay here a bit longer."

Ginny began to protest but Harry just said.

"Alright James don't be late."

Harry, Ginny Ron Hermione Rose Hugo Lily, and Albus walked away. James stared at the gate again. He touched it gently.

Then suddenly, a sign began to rise from the ground. James moved back in fright. The sign slowly came above the ground. James read.

_**This is the place, where on 31**__**st**__** October 1981 Lily and James Potter lost their lives. Their son Harry remains the wizards who has survived the Killing Curse. This house invisible to muggles has been left in its ruined state to mark the violence that tore apart their family.**_

Under the sign people have wrote their names or carved their initials. Others have left messages like 'If u read this HP, u must know that all of us r with u.' and like. 'way 2 go Harry.'

James felt proud as he read these messages. I knew that all those that once wrote these words loved his father.

James slowly opened the gate. It creaked and he stopped looked around to make sure no one was about and then walked into the ruins of the have grown over the house but parts of it was still visible. James moved his hands through the ruins.

Suddenly his hands felt something in the ruins. He grasped it and pulled his hands was a little chain, with a small clock at its end.

"Time Turner?" said had no idea how it came in that place, in a place that had been in its ruined state for the past 37 years.

He slowly turned it. Then he stopped as a light blue light filled the place. James's eyes grew wider as the light slowly wrapped around him. He felt himself fall into falling inside the light.

**That is the first chapter. Please review people. I need some help with it.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here is another chapter.I hope all of you will like for being so late.**

I was I could see anything,a voice shouted.

"LEVICORPUS."

I felt himself hanging upside vision cleared and I saw a man with brown,untidy hair pointing his wand at me with a furious had glasses him was a very beautiful young woman with red hair and she looked had a small boy of about 1 year in her hands.I immediately realized who these people before I could say anything,the older James came near me and said.

"How did you get in here?Who are you?Are you a Death Eater?Answer me or you will be wishing you weren't born."

"I am not a Death can I be.I am a kid of 12 as you can very well see."

Jameslowered his wand but did not take his eyes from James.

"How do we know that you did not use Polyjuice Potion."

I was offended by this,but he was one was trusted during those times.I did not know how to prove myself to my is not going to believe me anyway.I mean,come on, who is going to believe when someone tells you that you are the son of the baby in his wife's hand and you have come from their future.

I looked at him.I could only see him upside down as I was still hanging.

"Okay let me tell you something that no death eater would Potter,you are an unregistered animagus, along with your friends Sirius Black and Peter are a stag and is called is a black dog and is called is called Wormtail and he can turn into a three changed to help your friend Remus Lupin,who is a werewolf."

My grandparents stared at me.I must have impressed James said.

"Who are you.?"

Finally,the question I have been waiting for.I said quite calmly.

"I will talk if you let me down."

James said."Liberacorpus."and I immediately landed on the rug.

I got up and said.

"Wow,even though dad have mentioned it,I have never thought it to be that effective."

James and Lily looked Lily came forward and I got a full view of the baby in her hands.

My dad.I never thought I would see my father so is so weird.

Lily approached me and said.

"Now that we know you are not a death eater,please tell us who you seem to know that James is an you must know other things about us too."

I sat down on a couch.I must say it was very was looking as if I was a was looking kind and a little started crying and grandma began to soothe him.I took a deep breath and said.

"Guys,I am James Sirius Potter.I am your grandson."

Grandpa looked as if he was hit on the face .Grandma looked bewildered.

I said again

"I know it sounds weird but you have to believe me.I am the son of your son Harry."

Grandma looked at the child in her hand.I know what she's son of the child who is in your hands?That is definitely weird.

Grandpa burst out laughing.I waited for him to stop before I said again

"It is may never know me as I am from the die before I am born."

Grandpa sat down and looked at me.

"So you are named after me and Sirius aren't ,I can see the likeness look a lot like tell me,whom did Harry marry?"

I smiled at him

'He married Ginny Weasley,his friend,my Uncle Ron's sister."

"Arthur and Molly Weasley's daughter?Excellent."said Grandma.

"So,you are Harry's only child huh?"

"No,actually I have a younger brother and Severus and Lily Luna."

I watched as Grandma's eyes turn wide with surprise and Grandpa looked bewildered.

"Albus _Severus?_Harry named his kid after Snivellus?Was he mad?"

I tried my best not to from their school days were definitely not over.

"Well,dad thought him a hero,so he named Al after him."

Suddenly,Grandpa seemed to be stuck by a thought.

"You said you were from the did you get here?"

"Well,I don't know what I found a Time Turner in the ruins of this house and I picked it up and it sort of..."

But before I could finish,Grandma stopped me.

"The ruins of this house?Why,what happened?"

I was silent.I could not tell seemed such a happy family.I don't have to destroy it for them.

Grandpa looked at me and said.

"Come on,you will have to tell us what happened to ."

I took in a deep breath and said.

"You guys Voldemort killed Pettigrew betrays you."

There was a silence.I began feeling uncomfortable.I was such an idiot.

"Peter betrays us?that is so not possible."

I was calm as I answered.

"It is true betrays you to Fidelius Charm breaks and that is how he finds you."

Another silence.

"The-Then what happens to Harry."said Grandma,in a weak voice

I felt sad for her,cursing myself even more that before.

"He's send to live with your sisters family,The Dursleys by live there,until the age of 17 when the charm you provided to protect him breaks."

"Charm?What charm?"asked Grandma,confused.

I looked at her had a haunted look,but also determination.

"Well,Voldemort killed Grandpa first and proceeded to kill you were protecting gave you the chance,asking you to get out of the you sacrifice yourself for he kills you through this way,you give him some sort of protection."

"But why does he want to kill Harry?"

Here was I,discussing,their death with my long dead grandparents and them asking me why the greatest dark wizard of all time wanted to kill their young son.I was a conversation that I would swap the whole five hundred of my chocolate frog cards to end.

"Well,before his death,a prophecy was made,which dad,mom,Uncle,Ron,Uncle Neville,Aunt Hermione and Aunt Luna destroyed in their fifth year.,which marks dad as his equal and the one to destroy he wanted to kill him first."

Grandpa looked looked at me and said.

"Tell me James,does Voldemort still live in your time?"

I can see that he had a little hesitation for him to call my is strange to call the son of your son who is named after you and for whom,they are dead for many years.

"No,he dosen't."I answered."Dad destroyed him when he was 17."

Grandpa looked kind of ...Well she looked sad,but also a little proud.

Then Grandma asked me the question for which I don't know how to answer.

"When do we die,James.I mean the exact though we won't be able to stop it,at least we will be ready."

Grandpa made and angry sound.

"What do you mean Lily,we won't be able to stop it?Of course we will be able got O's for Defence Against Dark Arts in NEWTs.I am sure we will be able to manage that."

"No James."she said calmly."I don't think we James's time,we are already means we have to is the has already believe it or not,whatever we,there is nothing to stop him from killing have to die and leave Harry alone in this tell me James,"she said,turning to me again."When do we die?"

"What is the date today.?"I asked them.

"31st October,1981."she said

**A/N;Thanks to all those wonderful people who reviewed this story.I hope you will help me with this too.**


End file.
